The Forest
One day I was browsing some of my older worlds, wanting to clear some space on my hard drive, when I saw a world file I didn't recognize. It was named 'f0r3st'. I opened it, and I spawned in a very thick roofed forest. There was a small clearing with gravel in the center. I could hear footsteps coming from the forest. As I walked into the darkness I could hear the footsteps getting louder. I walked backwards and exited the world. I was way too terrified to tackle this on my own. I needed some friends on this. I called up a few of my friends on skype and told them about the incident. We decided to explore this world together. We all had a mod which allowed us to 'friend' minecraft users and join their lan games from far away. so I reentered the world and opened lan, and all my friends joined: Zerodiamondhero joined the game 3x0du5 joined the game nightmarez joined the game crazyspirit joined the game coolnickname_666 joined the game 469havox857 joined the game _SilentStalker_ joined the game "Everyone's here?" I said in skype "Yep" said _SilentStalker_ "Yeah" said Zerodiamondhero "Uh huh" said 3x0du5 "Yeet" said crazyspirit "Yeah I'm here" said 469havox857 nightmarez and coolnickname_666 where silent for a while. "I'm here, I'm here. sorry I was just in the washroom as it loaded" said nightmarez. im getting some internet issues. i'll see you all tommorrow maybe cya cya coolnickname_666 left the game "Ok, lets split off into the forest. If you see anything, notify us and we'll come to you" I said. And we all walked into the woods. It was the middle of the day yet the forest was pitch black, like night. I was scared, and I could tell that my friends where scared. "Woah, what? What the hell was that?!" _SilentStalker_ said. "We're coming towards you" said 3x0du5. "What the fuck? It looks like a player..." said _SilentStalker_. "Almost there" said crazyspirit. "AHHH-" and then _SilentStalker's voice cut out. _SilentStalker_ was slain by @*$&$##^% What the fuck? u still there? ur voice cut out in skype No response. I pressed alt and it showed all the players. _SilentStalker wasn't there. It didn't even say he left the server. He was just gone. "Aw hell no. im leaving before this happens to me" said 469havox857. A furious clicking was heard from him. "WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T DISCONNECT" he said. I heard footsteps. "Guys, I think it might be after me" I said. "Stay where you are" said nightmarez. "I hear footsteps... wait I see a sign. It says 'behind you'. What the fuck?... OH SHI-" those where 3x0du5's last words before he cut out again. 3x0du5 was slain by *&%^@$$@! "I'm leaving this hellhole of a forest and going back to safety" said crazyspirit. "oh shit not the footsteps! ok, I'm in the clear" "Everyone out of the forest" said Zerodiamondhero We all made our way to the clearing safe. It was night. I opened up skype and went to friends. _SilentStalker_ and 3x0du5 weren't there. I searched up their usernames and nothing turned up. Its like they never existed. "Ok, what now?" asked nightmarez We heard footsteps surrounding us "Oh no, we're not safe here at all" Zerodiamondhero said. then the footsteps stopped. "I think we should go back in" said nightmarez "Are you crazy?" said Zerodiamondhero "He's got a point" I said "We should go back in, to find out what this thing is" "Are you forgetting about silent and exodus? They found out, and they where killed. I'm pretty sure in real life" said 469havox857 "But they where separated" said crazyspirit "what if we go together. then if we see it we all see it" "Thats a good idea... its crazy, but its a good idea. Besides, we're stuck here. What else are we gonna do?" said Zerodiamondhero We all agreed and went in as a group, all fearing for our lives. We walked deep into the forest, not knowing if it turned day or not. The weird thing was no mobs where spawning. I wasn't on peaceful. We heard footsteps here and there, some close, some far, always there. We felt like we were being watched. We came to a stop near a sign. It had a bunch of weird symbols on it, and the trees beyond that point where covered in these signs, all exactly the same. As the front of the group turned back, we saw it. It was a player, its skin looked like this, a negative version of the Steve skin, except it had no eyes. Not like Herobrine where it had blank eyes, it literally HAD NO EYES. I could see the trees behind it when I looked at the eyes. It was standing behind the person at the back of the group: 469havox857 "Uhh, havox, look behind you" said Zerodiamondhero, his voice terrified Ss 469havox857 slowly looked behind him, we where all hit with blindness as we heard this: "AAAHH-" and it cut out 469havox857 was slain by ^&%*$)##@ We all scatttered, running in different directions. I heard footsteps growing closer, but then they stopped "no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, N-" the terrified voice of nightmarez cut out nightmarez was slain by &*%$#&&*# We kept up our futile running. "SHIT-" crazyspirit was slain by @@@#%$&*# I ran into a tree, andIi kept running in a random direction, until our blindness wore off, and I ran into Zerodiamondhero "Oh there you are thank god. I was getting scared being alone" he said "Getting?!" i said in disbelief I looked around... Then I saw it. My screen flashed white as I thought 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die' but then I heard "AAAGGH-GHH-" with a bit of glitching zero's voice cut out Zerodiamondhero was slain by #$%&&*^@! I was all alone, in the dark, being hunted. I was scared shitless. I waited in that same spot, accepting death, but after waiting, it never came. I decided to wander around some more, seeing as escape was impossible. I had no idea where I was, and occasionally I heard footsteps, each time getting closer. I did this until I found a small light source in the trees. I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. I considered turning around and running the opposite direction, but something inside me ordered me to go towards the light. When I got there I saw a bunch of trees surrounding a really small clearing like a thick barrier with a few openings. Redstone torches dotted the trees. Beyond the light it could see its face, staring at me, Its empty eyes ablaze. Suddenly the redstone torches went out. I turned and ran, but I was blocked by a tree that filled the gap that I came in. In fact, all the gaps where filled. I could see it, slowly walking towards me, as I heard the footsteps. *step*... *step*... *step*... Then suddenly I remembered something. I pressed Ctrl + Alt + Delete, and shut my computer down from there. As I shut it down I could hear static coming from my speakers, it sounded enraged, as if it had just been denied something it wanted badly. Even though I escaped, I got the feeling I would see that... thing... again. I stayed off my computer for 3 days, and it took months for me to launch minecraft again. When I did, I deleted the world instantly. I never got in contact with those friends again, the only evidence of their existence was their numbers on my phone. This happened quite a long time ago. Why am I telling you this now? Because a world file showed up in my game. it's called f0r3st. By Reidakaninja Category:VERY long pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Long Pastas Category:Haunted World Category:Creepypasta Category:Reidakaninja Category:The forest Category:Cliche